


Holiday Observations

by Angstqueen, clgfanfic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Christmas, Community: tibbs_yuletide, Competition, Hidden Depths, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstqueen/pseuds/Angstqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random act of kindness is rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Observations

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note #1 (Tanner Larabee):** This story is based on an actual event. A friend of mine, her father did what I attribute here to Tony. It was just such a sweet thing to do, I had to turn it into fan fic. It has appeared in other fandoms as well. It comes to you here as a gift to a wonderful friend. Merry Christmas, Paige! Comments to TannerLarabeeM7@gmail.com  
>  **Author's Note #2 (Angstqueen/Paige):** I was so thrilled when Tanner sent this to me! And while it easily stands on its own without the end scene I wanted a very visceral way for Gibbs to express himself and Tanner did leave it open for just such a scene 'cause she knows me SO WELL! :-) Hope I chose the right way! Thanks, Tanner, for the lovely, lovely gift of words!

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Let's go, people," Gibbs called, heading for the elevator.

Abby blurted out a chopped off squeal and clapped her hands, quickly following him. The tasseled ends of her scarf, black with white skulls, dancing in her wake. "This is so—"

"Festive?" Tony finished for her, following on her heels.

She nodded, grinning broadly. Behind her, Ducky, Palmer, and McGee didn't look nearly as excited as they followed along. But then, this wasn't their usual assignment, either.

To be honest, Tony was a little surprised Gibbs had even agreed to take it on. Granted, it had come to them straight from the Director's mouth, but still… It wasn't like Gibbs didn't already do his part, making wooden toys for children who had to spend Christmas in the hospital, but this was different.

The NCIS agents and employees crowded into the elevator and Gibbs stabbed the button.

Tony cast a sideways glance at the man who was his boss and his lover, but there was nothing in the man's expression that gave away what he was feeling. Not that unusual given their public setting at the moment.

Given that this was an inter-agency competition, it might be that Gibbs just wanted to beat the FBI, so he could rub Fornell's nose in the loss. And given their just completed strategy session, the former detective was quite confident that they would win.

In the parking lot at the Navy Yards the six split up, heading to their individual vehicles, then headed out. Traffic was heavy until they reached Virginia, then thinned out a little. Once they reached the Fashion Centre in Pentagon City, they parked near the Macy's entrance, regrouping at Gibb's classic Challenger.

"All right, everyone knows what we're here to do, so, let's get it done," Gibbs said, hunching his shoulders against the cold, damp wind that whipped around them.

Hunched against the cold, the rest of the team quickly nodded. "Let's go kick their glutties," Abby said, a dangerous sparkle in her eyes, half-feral grin on her lips.

"Uh, absolutely," McGee acknowledged, looking a little concerned about Abby's competitive attitude.

"Yes, into the breach," Ducky said and nodded. "I have no doubt we'll be able to show the other agencies—"

"That we, uh, kicked their glutties," Palmer cut in, grinning.

"You ready, Tony?" McGee asked.

Tony smiled. "I'm always ready, McScrooge," he replied. "Especially when it comes to shopping! Last one done buys dinner."

"Seriously?" McGee scoffed. "You're going to buy all of us dinner?"

"What makes you think I'll be the last one done?" Tony asked.

As McGee opened his mouth to reply, Gibbs cut him off, saying, "Split up, enter from different directions so we won't cross paths. Find what's on your list, secure it, and we'll meet—"

"At Harry's," Tony slipped in. He wondered if his lover was aware he sounded like a drill instructor then decided, yeah, he did.

"—in two hours," Gibbs finished.

"At Harry's so Tony can buy us dinner," McGee added, chuckling.

"We'll see," Tony said.

"The FBI, ATF, and Homeland Security, are goin' down," Abby pronounced.

"Let's do this," Tony said and they all headed off to shop 'til they dropped for needy street kids in the DC area.

Tony hid the grin that played on his lips. Gibbs could be so… marine. But this was a mission, and there wasn't anything that was going to deter Gibbs from accomplishing it. The former detective had been able to suss out Gibbs' strategy, too. Most people, when given the task of buying Christmas gifts for kids, would head straight to a toy store, but not Gibbs. These were street kids, and they would be in need of warm clothing, socks, underwear, shoes, sleeping bags and the like, and that's what they would be able to find at the mall. Each of them had a list and a specific destination, and he had no doubts that he'd be done before McGee, Ducky, and Palmer. Abby and Gibbs might be done before he was, but he wouldn't be the one buying dinner.

Tony shoved his glove-covered hands into his jacket pockets as he walked around to the Nordstrom entrance. It was bitterly cold, with no snow to at least make it more tolerable.

He slowed, then pulled off his gloves and fished into his pocket for whatever change he had. An elderly black man, wearing a baseball cap with "Vietnam Vet" emblazoned it, stood, ringing his bell, and he noted Tony's efforts and grinned his encouragement.

Tony stopped at the red kettle, depositing the change he'd found.

"Thank you, sir," the old man said, "and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Tony replied, noticing the man's bare hands. "It's pretty cold to be out here without some gloves," he commented.

The old man grinned and shrugged. "Wore out my last pair couple 'a weeks ago."

Tony was already taking a step toward the glass doors to get inside out of the cold, but he stopped and turned back, handing his relatively new leather gloves to the man. "Well, maybe these'll help."

The old man's eyes rounded with surprise and he glanced from the gloves to Tony and back again twice before he said, "You sure, son? It's awfully cold; you're goin' to need them."

"I'm sure," Tony insisted, feeling his cheeks begin to burn a little with embarrassment.

Reaching out, the old man accepted the proffered gift and quickly slipped them on. The soft sigh that escaped the man's lips was all the thanks Tony needed. "Merry Christmas, sir."

The old man, his eyes bright, nodded. "It is indeed. God bless you, son," he said as Tony quickly disappeared into the mall.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A little over two hours later the team was at Harry's Smokehouse, each one with an assortment of bags, each stuffed full of gifts. Tony carried a slightly larger load than the others.

"What'd you do?" McGee asked him. "Buy two for you and one for them?"

"Why pass up a perfectly good opportunity?" Tony replied. "And don't tell me that you didn't pick up a little something extra for yourself at GameStop, McNerd."

McGee's cheeks flushed.

Glancing at all of the bags, Ducky stated, "I do believe that we have accomplished our mission."

The others chuckled.

Piling their bags carefully so they couldn't be pilfered, each of the six took their seats and waited for the waitress.

An hour later, their meals eaten (paid for by Palmer), they collected their booty and headed for the exit. As they neared, Tony slowed, saying, "I've got one more thing I want to pick up, the rest of you go home."

"Don't get lost," Ducky warned him. "We might never find you."

Tony grinned. "I'll do my best." Then, turning, he headed for entrance he'd used to come into the mall.

Gibbs watched the man go, then nodded to the others, saying, "Go on, go home."

As soon as the other headed out, the older man turned and headed in the direction DiNozzo had taken.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Outside Nordstrom's old man was still standing next to his red kettle, ringing his bell. Tony reached into one of the bags he carried and pulled out a small box, then pushed the door open and stepped outside into the frigid wind.

The old man brightened. "Well, hello, son," he greeted.

"Hello," Tony replied. "Hasn’t gotten any warmer, has it," he said.

The black eyes lit up. "Has for me. I see you've got quite a haul there," he added, then chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I do," was Tony reply. He nodded at the man's glove-clad hands. "Mind if I have my gloves back?" he asked the bell-ringer.

The startled, disappointed expression on the old man's face was quickly hidden as his head dipped. "Uh, sure," he said huskily, pulling them off. Without looking up, he handed them back.

Tony snagged the gloves between two fingers and pressed the box into the man's palm at the same time.

The old man's head jerked up as he fingers closed on the carton. "What's this?" he asked.

"These gloves are getting a little worn," was all Tony said as he headed for the parking lot. "Merry Christmas."

The old man watched DiNozzo for a moment, then looked down and opened the lid. His eyes widened and he breathed softly, "Well, I'll be damned." A pair of new fur-lined leather gloves sat inside. He looked up, intending to call the young man back, but he was nowhere in sight.

With a soft chuckle and a shake of his head, he removed the gloves from the box and pulled them on. Tossing the box into the garbage can nearby, he shook his head. Maybe the spirit of Christmas was alive and well after all. He smiled and tipped his hat at the two young women who passed his kettle, ringing his bell with renewed vigor.

From the shadows Gibbs allowed a small grin to lift the corners of his mouth.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Three nights later Gibbs leaned over and flipped the two steaks he was cooking. He glanced at the front door when he heard it open. A few moments later Tony had taken care of his overcoat and was sitting on the sofa beside Gibbs, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up.

"It's freezing out there," the younger man complained.

Gibbs grinned and shook his head, then leaned over and did something he rarely did – he tenderly kissed Tony's temple.

DiNozzo straightened up, surprised by the gesture. Then he smiled. "Guess that was to warm me up, right?"

"Nope," Gibbs replied, turning his attention back to the cooking meat.

"No?" Tony frowned, looking a little worried. "Then why?"

"For the other day," Gibbs replied cryptically.

"The other day?" Tony was at a loss. Then he felt the heat rush to his face. "You saw— The bell—"

Gibbs shifted slightly so he was looking Tony in the eye. "Yeah, I saw."

Tony dipped his head. "I, uh—"

"You're a good man, Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony looked up, his cheeks rosy, and Gibbs leaned in, giving him a proper kiss. "Merry Christmas, Tony," he said when they parted.

"Merry Christmas, Jethro," Tony replied breathlessly.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

After dinner had been consumed and the kitchen cleaned up, Jethro led the way to the bedroom. Once inside he shut the door and pulled Tony close, kissing him with a gentle fierceness that robbed the younger man of breath.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs steered Tony toward the bed, stripping his own clothing off along the way. When the back of DiNozzo's knees hit the bed and forced him to sit, Jethro stripped off his sweater and tee shirt, then knelt and quickly divested him of belt, jeans and boots.

Recognizing the mood if not the reason, Tony reached out and cupped his lover's face, leaning in to kiss him. It was returned with passion before Gibbs broke it off to kiss a trail down his partner's neck to his chest, spending time nibbling and kissing both nipples before continuing down to the belly button.

The intimacy and sensuality of the touches already had Tony hard and leaking and when Jethro's lips closed around his dick, he hissed but kept silent. This was Jethro's show tonight and he was simply along for the ride. Not that he had any problem with that.

Tony leaned back, resting his weight on his hands and closing his eyes. He focused on the sensations Jethro was creating and all too soon he felt orgasm rush through him. He collapsed backward, panting hard in the aftermath, registering the soft cloth cleaning what Jethro's mouth had missed.

The older man joined him on the bed, spooning behind him and Tony groaned. Jethro knew it was his favorite position. He humped backwards as his lover prepared him. Tony hadn't even heard him open the drawer to retrieve lube and a condom.

Gibbs took his time, slowly adding a second finger and gently scissoring until he felt the muscles relax further before adding a third. Tony whimpered, feeling his dick take interest again even though he knew he wouldn't get fully hard for a while yet. Still it felt so damned good.

When Jethro finally entered him, it was immeasurably slow as if he feared he would hurt him. The small part of Tony's brain still capable of higher reasoning recognized what Gibbs was doing. It made him love the man even more.

Gibbs kept his strokes long and slow, intent on drawing his own orgasm out as long as possible. And while Tony had no objection to that he also wanted to give back the intense pleasure. On each thrust he begin tightening his muscles around his lover's dick, forcing the normally quiet man to groan at the sensation.

It soon shattered his control and Jethro's thrusts became more vigorous and unrestrained as he plunged deeper and harder into his lover's willing body. With a yell he made one final thrust then shot his load with a hoarse shout of Tony's name.

A featherlight kiss ghosted over Tony's shoulder as Jethro carefully withdrew. Using the the same towel form earlier he cleaned them both before pulling Tony back into his arms, this time so they were face to face.

"You're one of the most generous and compassionate people I know," Gibbs whispered. "I love you, Tony."

Fighting through the embarrassment at the rare verbal compliment, Tony husked, "Love you, too."

Entwined together, the lovers fell asleep, unaware of the smiling angel watching over them.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
* ~ *


End file.
